Skyrim Mod wishlist (categorized)
Spell Mods Apocalypse Spell Pack Forgotten Magic Redone Skyrim school of witchcraft and wizardry Forbidden Magic Spell Pack 3 Spellmaking Four Horses of the Apocalypse Naruto Jutsu Dremora of Coldharbour Deadly Dragon Spells Midas Magic Evolved Colorful Magic Conjure Lurker Spells of Apocrypha Seeker Thrall Summon Forsworn Briarheart Ash Magic Summon Karstaag Unlimited Spectral Harkon Conjure Vampire Lord Throwable Reikling Spear Smart Cast Waterwalking Spell Tome Ancient Nordic Pantheon Bound Crossbows Summon Spectral Alduin and Greybeard Levitate spell Shout Mods Thunderchild Storm Call Fus Ro Dah Knocks down enemies Ressurect Dragon Shout and Call Nafaalilargus The Real Fus Ro Dah Armor Set Mods Roman Imperial Armor and Weapons Cloaks of Skyrim Bosmer Armor Pack Avatar of Balthazar Seadog Imperial Dragon Stormlord Armor Alduin's Scale Armor Alduin's Wings Viking Chainmail Space Wiking Dwemer Exoskeleton Elite Archer Gray Cowl of Nocturnal Medusa and Drakul armor Redguard Knight Armor Tribunal robes and Masks Gondor Armor Mad Masker Aesir Inpou by Neo Arthas the Lich King Berserk Black Swordsman Evil Incarnate Daedric Gear Dragon Priest Armor Daedric Mage Netch Leather Armor ARMONIZER Avatar of Grenth Heroic Dwarven armor and weapons Ancient Frozen Warlord Old Barbaric Wild Armor Inferno Knight Arms Set Inferno Weapons and Armor set General Falx Carius Armor Robes of the Elder Armor Immersive Mashup Armor of Order Helm of the Beastmaster Trolllsbane Armor and weapon (put unique weapons after) Mantle of Silver Hand Nordic Adventurers Armor Dragon Knight Armor Skyforge Scale Armor Black Overlord Armor Prince of Persia Armor Light Bonemold armor (stahlrim mesh) Dwarven Bionic Suit Ancient Greek Steel armor Stormcloak viking replacer East Empire Company armor Dragonskull Helmet Another Witcher 2 armor Hero Plate Noble Plate Exclusively weapon Mods Immersive Weapons Unique Weapons Redone Dragonbone Crossbow Throwing Knives Lore Weapon Expansion Dragon Age Series Weapon Pack Club of Death 300 Spartan Sword SkyRevolution Daedric Wrath Isilmeriel LOTR Weapon Collection Bass Cannon Blade of Olympus Project Flintlock Rifle Fist of the Gods Ancient Aedra Weapons Sanguine's Sting Bonemold and Chitin weapons Modern Falmer Crossbow Bamboo Backed Osage Bow In Se Okaaz Rizing's Bow Collection Horker weapon collection Auriels Crossbow and Swords One Handed Crossbows JaySUS swords True Trueflame and Hopesfire Stahlrim Crossbow Carved Nordic Crossbow Horker bow and crossbow Silver Crossbows Riptide Black Marsh Import Demon Mace Mace of Aevar Stone Sting Weapons of Mara Blade of Akatosh Follower Mods Nerevarine The Fellowship Fish Companion Inigo SR Elf Army of one Akhaziir Kaiden Thrace Walk-Amongst Clouds Wak Wak Raez Deadpool Nazeem Reloaded Maia Lunari Vampire Follower Maff Gol Blood Orc Dar Jalapeno Mohjar DarShan Wilbur Asskettle Brhuce Hammar Dwemer Clyde the Imga Follower Hoth Radeel Ash Spawn follower Grom Miraak Dragonborn follower Jarvan Overhaul Mods Amazing Follower Tweaks SkyUI Skyrim Redone Civil War Overhaul Convenient Horses Dagon's Legions Dragon Mods Dragon Combat Overhaul Bellyaches new dragon species Enhanced Mighty Dragons Real time dragon fast travel Summon Sindragosa Behemoth the Feathered Dragon Thanatos as Durneviir Paarthurnax Dilemma World Eater Dubstep Dragons Jills of Akatosh Quest Mods Helgen Reborn Void Walker Into the depths Dragonbreak ep 1 and 2 Inferno Envoys of End Oblivion Gate of Solitude Assault on Summerset Isle Mines of Moria And the Realms of Daedra Ebonvale Velecar Worm-Prince Boss Battle Pirates of the Pacific Oblivion Morthal Pain Conan Moon and Star Dragonslayers Dragonquests The Secret DLC-Like Mods Falskaar Wyrmstooth Moonpath to Elsweyr Black Marsh Hammerfell Arena Spartan Mod 2.7 [Abandoned Summerset Isles] Predators - The lost Tribes Wrath of the Lich King High King of Skyrim Vvardenrim Winterhold Expanded Ruins Pit Fighter Pit Fighter Add On Orsinium Atmora Land of Truth Fight against the Thalmor 1 Fight against the Thalmor 2 Fight against the Thalmor 3 Fight against the Thalmor 4 Shadow of Morrowind AI Mods Ultimate Combat Misc Mods WARZONES Alternate Start Live Another Life Mudcrab Hunters The mighty town of Randrill Werebear beast form Instant Leveling Chest Skyrim script extender Paradise Halls Return to Sovngarde Named Dragon Skulls Kxk Apocrypha Home Skyrim unlimited rings and amulets Free Fall Tower Rise of the Ancient Falmer Shield of Magnus Disenchant Black Bow of Fate Bosmer Outpost Worship of the Daedra Posh Mudcrabs Enhanced Mighty Mudcrabs I Pinch Copycat statues Zigurdz Demon Form Dragons absorb your soul Race Mods RaceMenu Chimer Ningheim Race Demonic Sanctum Preview Kratos The Lungaris Occultus Dagi Raht Khajiit Vampire Eyes Shadowscale race Obscurri Yautja Armor compatability Ka Po Tun Dremora with Vampire Eyes Animation Mods YY Mystic Knight Anim Replacer Phalance Stance Tweaks ApachiiSkyHair Deadly Dragons Unofficial Skyrim Patch Killable and Lootable Children Lore-Based Loading Screen Marriable Serana Unofficial Dragonborn patch Island Fast Travel Animated Enchantments Werewolf Lord Armor Xivilai Children can wear armors Aspect of Power Reanimator Mehrunes Razor Retexture Mora's Gift Daggerfall Sanguine Morag Tong enhancement Paralyze Every Creature Black Books work in skyrim too Craftable Ancient Nord Weapons Forsworn armor craftable Craftable Ancient Falmer Armor Snow Falmer Bound Weaponry Crafting Brutish Argonian Male Death-Brand weapons and armor re color True Alternation armor visual Stahlrim with Glass Perk Serana Secret Quality World Map Better Falskaar and Wyrmstooth world map Follower trap safety Miraak sword unlimited charge Tel Mithryn extended Solstheim Lost levels Stupid Dog Artifacts Morrowindized Monster Mods Immersive Creatures (immersive creatures compatability) Tame the beasts of skyrim 2 Here there be monsters Polymorphy Rhinos of Skyrim Legendary Creatures Epic creatures of skyrim Monster Mod with add-ons Monster mod compatability with tame the beasts of skyrim 2 Child Giants Wyverns of Skyrim Centaur Xenomorphs Building Mods Tundra Defense Pocket Empire Riverside Shacks Immersion Immersive Patrols Immersive Armors Hunterborn Morrowind Imports Wet and Cold Winter is Coming Morrowind Border Argonian Npc Interesting NPCs My little Kitty Ma-Rakha Werewolf Mods Heart of the Beast Werewolf Perks of Dawnguard Expanded Werewolf Mastery When installing patches do it in order and not edit it. Run nexus mod manager as administrator (in properties in advanced) before install Get hires DLC pack from Besthesda